coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9620 (23rd November 2018)
Plot Fiz has trouble keeping her temper in check as Evelyn shows clear favouritism for Ruby over Hope. The youngster erupts in temper at the old lady when she criticises her bad breath. Brian is exhausted after being awake most of the night over the pantomime project, having written a stage version of A Christmas Carol. The CCTV from the hospital still hasn't come through as Sally's supporters leave for court. Preparing to administer herself a drink of shampoo, Sally is surprised to see Abi is her new cellmate. Mary frets over Jude's whereabouts and thinks the police ought to be informed but Angie is uncaring. Cathy intervenes between Chesney and Gemma and gets him to forgive her. She offers take him to lunch at Speed Daal by way of an apology. Phil's sudden urgency for the pantomime is no longer so urgent when Brian actually delivers the piece on time. Adam flirts with Angie. PC Hanley calls at the solicitors to interview Angie about Jude when alerted by Mary. Sally can't bring herself to knock the drink back so Abi punches her to the floor and then shouts for help. Paula receives a call to say that she's been taken to hospital. Tim, Gina and Sophie rush to see her. Sophie is pleased until she hears that assault is the cause. Gemma tells Chesney she was only going out with Spike through desperation. A jealous Emma joins their lunch. Paula gets details of Sally's assault and tells her family that Abi was involved. Brian is surprised to see Tyrone and Fiz waiting to be interviewed by Phil though none of them know why they have been summoned. A guilty Sophie tells Paula that Sally's predicament was her idea. Emma admits to Gemma that she really likes Chesney and receives her reluctant blessing. Sally tells Tim that Abi was not to blame and makes up a story to explain her injury. The two make up. Phil expels Hope as she bit a teacher and Tyrone loses his temper with him. Fiz asks Brian to intervene but he knows he has no influence over the man. Gina is appalled to hear the truth of Sally's assault from Paula and realises that her sister lied to Tim. Cast Regular cast *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Paula Martin - Stirling Gallacher *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding (Uncredited) Guest cast *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *PC Hanley - Amy Forrest Places *Coronation Street *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *Roy's Rolls *Barlow Legal Services *Speed Daal *Bessie Street School - Corridor *Weatherfield General - A&E reception and waiting area, corridor and Sally's room *Norcross Prison - Cell *Weatherfield Crown Court - Corridor Notes *A prison officer who accompanies Sally Metcalfe to Weatherfield General is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *Chester Town Hall was used as the filming location for the scene at Weatherfield Crown Court. *Kate Waters was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Abi and Sally collude to carry out Sophie‘s plan; Cathy worries about the pressures of work on Brian; and Emma fears that Gemma has designs on Chesney. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,092,000 viewers (16th place). Category:2018 episodes